The present application relates to an endovascular device tip assembly. Moreover, this application relates to the use of a low profile tip which is disposed at the end of a medical device, such as a catheter, by counterboring the distal end of a tubular device and placing the tip within.
Endovascular devices have long been known which can be surgically inserted into a body lumen, such as an artery, to reinforce, support, repair, or otherwise enhance the performance of the lumen. For example, catheters generally include a hollow tubular portion, usually formed of resilient plastic, for insertion through the skin of a patient into a cavity, duct or vessel to permit injection or withdrawal of fluids, or to deliver medications to patients for therapeutic reasons.
Typically, the distal tip of an endovascular device consists of a hollow metal or polymer cylinder which is tapered along the outer surface. The inside diameter of the tip is typically sized to allow the smooth passage of a guidewire of a given diameter. Preferably, the inside diameter remains constant. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a method of incorporating the tip of an endovascular device without changing the inner diameter of the tip, which would make it more difficult to pass a guidewire therethrough. This invention addresses such a method for incorporating a tip of an endovascular device.